Momentary Aberration
by Crazy Cravat
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey agrees to help the Eight Army on their campaign in Egypt, in the summer of 1942, in hopes of escaping the shadow of what happened to her, but can she ever really escape? Sequel to "Psychological Warfare"
1. Musing

_My, it has been some time since I have looked at this old school journal of mine. I must admit, it has served me well in knowing the goings on and whereabouts of my dear brother and his friends. Even more astounding is the fact that they still do not know I have retained my journal and that this is the means through which I know so much of what goes on. Good and decent people really do have no originality whatsoever. It's sad really.  
  
In any case, I find that my long hours of solitude in my present locale leave me with the abundance of time to ponder my plans and the direction in which they will go. I do believe that a trip is in order. I do need to stretch my legs after all... and I do think I know just the place to visit... the Egyptian sun would do me a world of good, I feel.  
  
Aside from that, it's been too long since mine eyes have looked upon the fair form of a rather exquisite healer..._


	2. Friend and Messenger

Poppy didn't regret her decision in the least. Here among the tents of the muggle Eight Army, commanded by Bernard Montgomery, she felt of use, and felt so far from what happened to her. Though, she did regret having to leave Alastor, if only for the three months. Every time she thought of him, she unconsciously fingered the engagement ring on her finger and remembered how he'd come to see her off at the train station, how he'd found her in the crowd and proposed to her, changing her world forever. It made up for their brief separation, and her assignment.  
  
She'd been requested, but really it was a demand, by the senior healer to go to Egypt and lend a hand to the muggle army there. It so happened that a band of allied healers had been helping the muggles soldiers, tending the wounded and all. Now however, with the possibility of a large campaign there, more help was desperately needed and Poppy wasn't the only one asked. Theodosia had also been requested. It was mostly for their Empathic abilities, and Stephen would have been asked, though since he was not only an Empathic Healer, but also a doctor of complimentary medicine at St. Mungo's, they couldn't afford to lose him for the three months.  
  
As she shook her head and moved her thoughts back to Alastor and not her assignment, she glancing down and mused that he'd given her a very artistic and very much appropriate ring. Its head was a poppy flower, golden orange, the stem was the band, an emerald green, and it wound around her finger beautifully. She smiled, remembering how her friend and fellow Empathic Healer, Stephen Carrick had come to visit her, and how his thoughtfulness entailed him bringing Alastor with him.  
  
That had been quite the fine day. Theodosia had managed to procure an Egyptian asp for Stephen, since he was quite the naturalist, spending more time reading about and studying different animals and their species than socializing. Poppy chuckled softly as she remembered how she and Stephen had played a duet for Alastor and Theodosia in the comfort of their tent: Poppy on her violin and Stephen on his cello. She had sorely wished they could stay longer, but Poppy and Theodosia had their work at the camp to attend to and she knew that Alastor and Stephen had busy schedules also. They had eventually left and returned to England, and Poppy had missed their presence ever since.  
  
Though now a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she listened again, thinking vaguely that she must be hearing things. "Poppy, I've the most wonderful news for you!" Stephen's voice preceded him as he entered the tent, surprising Poppy. She hadn't been expecting to see him at all. "Stephen, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, as she moved to embrace him, her longtime friend.  
  
He smiled and returned her embrace. "I am here as a friend and messenger, Poppy. Do please sit down, for I know this will greatly surprise you." He gestured to the cot that she had previously vacated when she'd made to embrace him. She sat down quickly and gazed up at him expectantly, very curious as to what he was to tell her. As he gazed back at her, he couldn't but allow himself a slight chuckle as he sat down in the chair opposite her. "I came to relay to you, that our mutual patient, Athenia, has been released just yesterday afternoon," he began, his blue green eyes sparkling. "She has made extensive progress in the time since you've come to be here, actually." Stephen went on to tell her, taking her hand.  
  
So stunned and happy was she, that Poppy had no immediate words or response save to look at him with wide eyes. She remembered Athenia well. The poor seventeen-year-old girl had been present for the destruction of her childhood home and the demise of her parents, who had been notable Aurors and members of the Advisory Council against the Fatali Veneficum. She had been brought into St. Mungo's with some minor third degree burns, broken arm and leg, and had been troubled by psychosomatic pains, most likely from when she'd been tortured, and had been one of the long term patients who'd suffered from the Lankersham attack.  
  
Images of the girl flashed through her mind as she stared back at Stephen. "She's been released? That's so wonderful, Stephen! I had been worrying over her even since I left. I'd come to greatly care for her..." Poppy finally managed to say, still stunned. She wished she could have been there to see the progress. She wished she'd been able to say goodbye to Athenia, to give her a warm hug before releasing her back to life and reality.  
  
Stephen gave her hand a small but warm squeeze, his eyes full of understanding. "I know you had, and actually," here he searched in the folds of his beige and red embroidered robe before presenting her with a slightly singed powder blue gossamer ribbon. "Athenia had asked me to deliver this to you along with this note," which he produced also and handed it to her.  
  
"I thank you, Stephen, this means much to me, that you'd come to present these to me the very next day after she requested it of you. It's very thoughtful of you." Poppy told him sincerely, fingering the ribbon that she had ever seen around Athenia's neck. She had been wearing it when she'd been brought in and had thrown a conniption fit when one of the healers in training had tried to remove it from her, to better treat the scorch marks about her throat. The fact that she had given this ribbon to Poppy meant that she was finally putting what happened to her behind her, and was endeavoring to move on, to heal.  
  
Stephen released her hand and rose to his feet, smiling a small smile. "If I had been thoughtful I would have brought it to you yesterday evening as I had originally meant to, but I had been rather distracted by my newest book on the Wildlife of the Galapagos." He told her candidly. She smiled widely, finding his pursuit of knowledge about science and nature most endearing. "You'll have to let me read it when you're finished." Poppy grinned and rose also, moving to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you again for coming, Stephen," she thanked him yet again. He smiled once more. "A pleasure," he told her and ducked out of the tent after giving her a goodbye hug, leaving her to read the note at her own leisure.  
  
Smiling a little, Poppy sat down to read the note, her eyes taking in every single word with intense focus. As she folded the note and slipped it into her box of letters, she knew that when she returned to England, she would be paying a visit to Athenia. She had just allowed herself to wonder at what she might bake for the girl when one of the soldiers peeked inside.  
  
"Miss Pomfrey, your presence is needed. It's that sod Higgins again," he told her. She sighed and donned her light khaki coat, moving into action, as this was hardly the first time tending that rather licentious man. 


	3. Patience

_Ah, but what the Egyptian sun can do for the soul. I have now arrived and to be perfectly honest, I am more than content to sit here as I am and watch her. How she was able to know who I was the last time, in that cozy and quaint office of hers is beyond me. I think that is what intrigues me most about her. How is it that she is able to look beyond and see to the very heart of things? If I could know only one thing about her, I would endeavor to know her power...  
  
Now, as I sit here in my disguise and watch her tend to those ungrateful muggles, I let myself revel in the very sight of her. She looks rather golden, the Egyptian sun doing wonders on her normally porcelain complexioned skin. Oh that skin... it teases and taunts me now. The long and conservative khaki skirt and over large white blouse do nothing for her. They hide her, swallowing her up. How I remember those gowns I procured for her. Such elegant taste and refinement, and it rather suited her.  
  
She will know refinement again... such a thing is not to be borne, such a waste of beauty... heinous. I will show her refinement once again. I will reveal to her the beauty that is there and that she knows not of. Such delicious thoughts really... how I long to go over to her now, peel away those dowdy layers from her... slowly... to clothe her in something more fitting... more sensuous...  
  
All good things come in time. I will wait and spring my trap, and all that I wish for will be within my grasp... patience... I have come to know the term well... _


	4. Identity

_I know he is up to something. I must figure out what his game is._  
  
Belladonna mused to herself as she left the small meeting of Fatali members. As she passed out of the entrance hall, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, masking the impulse to cringe at the sight of her reflection. Bright blue eyes with a vivid light stared back at her under a long and sensuous mane of dark raven's colored hair. She couldn't wait for the moment when she was in the safety of her own well protected home to shed that appearance for the real her, for her shoulder length golden curly hair and green eyes. She would trade her petite stature for her six-foot frame.  
  
Being that breed of woman who cleverly used what abilities and skills that came natural or were inborn to her supreme advantage, Belladonna resolved to use her metamorphagus abilities to better aid the cause against Grindelwald and his followers. After she'd left Hogwarts she'd taken up training to become an Unspeakable, though, while she did that she taught defense classes as a means of garnering income and as a way of relieving tensions. However, not being happy with herself, thinking that she could do more, she decided to use her being a metamorphagi to infiltrate the Fatali and become a member, if only to garner information which she would use to help the Ministry and use to betray Grindelwald's followers in hopes of bringing him down.  
  
Now, as she entered her home, she proceeded into her bedroom, shedding the black Fatali wear she'd draped herself in before she shed her appearance altogether, coming back to herself. Once she had donned her favorite black and red trousers and vest. She didn't even bother pinning her hair back that evening. Belladonna was too deeply immersed in her musings at present for such worries and cares. Narrowing her eyes in thought, she went into her office and began to sort through her gathered information, notes and other correspondence with the other Fatali members and with Aurelius himself.  
  
Aurelius had been in hiding ever since his run in with a trap set by Poppy's friends. Belladonna would have helped in that, but she couldn't have put herself in such association with the group in that situation. Granted Aurelius only knew her as Lena Falhurst, fellow member and somewhat of a confident, but she couldn't risk his even piecing Lena and Belladonna together. Her whole cover would be blown and she'd have no way to maintain that secrecy she kept about her ability.  
  
As it was, he'd been in hiding. He received the news from her or from one of his higher ups mainly through owl post. No one really knew where he was save for her and the higher up. She considered it a credit to her ability to play her role correctly, in developing even the smallest level of rapport with him. As such, she knew that he was quite bent on turning the tables on those who had thwarted his previous attempt. She knew that he wouldn't give up as easily as that. He was surely plotting once more, that was a given, but when and where he would strike, that was the question.  
  
After reading through her correspondences for the eleventh time that night, she sighed and put them back in their hiding space before going up to the draw herself a warm and soothing bath. Perhaps warm water and bubbles would do wonders on her tired mind, she thought to herself as she did just that.  
  
Resting comfortably in her bathtub, with the warm water and bubbles lapping just above her breasts, she leaned her neck against the tub and released a heavy sigh. Staring up at the ceiling above her, she let her thoughts wander. She thought not of Aurelius and her double agent work. No, but she did think on her significant other, muggle-born Daniel Riley.  
  
_Bloody hell... you've been gone a week... when are you coming back?_  
  
She closed her eyes, picturing his light chestnut color hair and his greenish-gold eyes. She thought of his drawl and his easy smile. How anyone could smile that easy was beyond her, but he'd managed to find her heart even when she thought it had all but disappeared. It was his candid and humorous personality, his way of telling it to you straight, his honesty, his integrity, and ultimately his truly caring humanitarian nature that won her over.  
  
It was also his humanitarian nature that was the reason for his being away that long. He had grown up with a passion for photography, and when the muggle and wizard wars had broken out, he'd taken his passion and turned it into a way to help others. He worked as a photojournalist for a wizarding/muggle magazine whose aim it was to make both communities aware of the dangers and to serve as but one way to better relationships with the communities. He'd landed another assignment to go to France once more and chronicle the struggle of one of the partisan groups there, as well as lend aid, as he was most apt to do.  
  
_Danny, just stay safe..._  
  
She opened her eyes once more and instantly remembered that he would be coming back within the week, and they were to go to Egypt to check on Poppy. Daniel had truly pleased his boss with the promise of the story on the muggle campaign down in El Alamein should he be given leave to pursue his agenda there. She'd later told Daniel that he'd shamelessly conned his boss.  
  
"I didn't con him, merely presented him with a really fine opportunity should he agree," Daniel had said in reply. "You conned him and you know it," she'd smirked back at him. He'd laughed and wound his arm around her. "Does it really matter?" Daniel had asked her, his lips inches from hers. "No," she told him before leaning in to kiss him softly.  
  
Belladonna let herself remember him and the night before he'd left, savoring the memory of him before leaving the now lukewarm water intent on doing a little more work before she went to bed. 


	5. In The Eyes

_Delightful. I have come to know Poppy's schedule, the better to set my trap. I can offer her more for her scope, after all, than what she does here for these disgusting muggles. This one called Higgins is one whom I am more than happy to erase his existence. The way he speaks and looks at Poppy, it's abhorrent. I can't understand why she doesn't refuse to treat him. He is most undeserving of her attentions.  
  
I wonder... it would be most amusing if he ever laid eyes on Lena. He'd not be recognizable as a man after she got through with him. Ah, Lena... quite another remarkable woman. A heart and soul as black as mine, but I do wonder...  
  
It's all in the eyes, I suppose. Mystery and enigma are but two things that I see in Lena's eyes. Poppy? Well her eyes have always betrayed innocence, a refreshing sparkle, and a purity I suppose would be the best word for it. Two very different women, but they have two things in common. The first is that the both of them intrigue me. The second, well, they will both come to know me quite well...  
  
Ah, there she is now... Poppy Pomfrey... golden angel of the Egyptian desert... she pauses, looks toward me...  
  
Does she see me? Does she know me? She holds my gaze a moment, her eyes searching, her lovely eyebrows knitted together in thought. Her throat flashes as she breathes and her lips move just barely before that Higgins, that base creature, captures her attention, her eyes moving away from mine.  
  
Tonight she will look into my eyes and know me once more... tonight..._


	6. Mysterious Soldier

"Well, she's lookin' right nice." Daniel drawled, glancing at Belladonna as they walked into the camp, spying Poppy in the distance as she carried an armful of bandages into her tent. "I suppose this sun and warmth did her some good. Certainly a far cry from our English weather," Belladonna remarked with a smirk, wondering if she could bet on Daniel's making a reference to his American homeland. "Y'know, it kind of makes me miss the weather back home in Nevada," he said, prompting Belladonna to laugh. She shook her head and took his hand. "I knew you were going to say that, really, you are so predictable," she chided, but inwardly, she knew he wasn't at all predictable.

Their laughter could be heard through the camp, and consequently from the tent Poppy had disappeared into. She stepped out, curious as to the cause of the merriment. She stopped, surprised at seeing her two friends there. "Mon mot! What are you two doing here?" Poppy gasped as she waited for them to approach before embracing the two.

"We just came to see how you was doing, check up on you, y'know?" Daniel laughed and spun her 'round a moment, before setting her down on her feet. Belladonna rolled her eyes, trying not to be so amused with his antics. "How are things, Poppy?" Belladonna asked as Poppy gestured for them to come inside the tent and make themselves comfortable. Poppy sat down on her cot, glancing at them. "Things are fine, as fine as things can be," she paused before asking, "and things with you?"

Belladonna exchanged a glance with Daniel, taking a moment before answering. "Dreadfully tedious, as paperwork always is," she responded, settling back in her chair, brushing a stray golden lock from her eyes. It was the truth of sorts, she had been doing quite a deal of paperwork in addition to her double agent role, which consequently know one knew about, not even those she worked with. Not even Daniel knew.

"Things are right fine, Poppy. I've sent in my series of photographs along with the article back to headquarters, and I've earned myself a few days off. I'll be taking Rilla out once I get back. Been a while since she stretched her legs and all." Daniel smiled widely, referring to his feisty Palomino horse, who's full name just happened to be Sarsaparilla, after Daniel's preferred drink. Belladonna had to admit to herself, she was developing quite a fondness for the drink, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Smiling, Poppy sat forward a little, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Yes, I imagine she hasn't been taken out for a ride for quite some time. Do tell her I said hello," she chuckled, that soft smile playing upon her lips. Belladonna rolled her eyes, thinking that Daniel hardly needed yet another excuse to converse with the horse. As it was, he spent half an hour out of everyday sitting out in the stable talking to the horse like a best friend. "Trust me, Poppy, you needn't worry. He'll give Rilla your regards," she smirked. Daniel tipped an imaginary hat, which in his mind was probably a cowboy hat, and smiled his easy smile. "Yes, ma'am. I most certainly will," he assured.

"So tell me, has Stephen found anything interesting on his visits out here? Merlin knows Egypt affords many native beetles which would amuse him, after all," Belladonna mused, smirking a bit. It was common knowledge among their friends that Stephen was quite the naturalist and was always at home among insects and animals, as it were, far more than with people in general. "He has, actually. He managed to procure a Goliath Beetle just this past visit." Poppy informed her, nodding her head.

_Goliath Beetle? Don't like the sound of that._

Daniel's eyebrows lifted at that. "Sounds rather like a small monster," he remarked, with a low whistle. "It does, doesn't it? I believe it was this size," here she indicated with her thumb and index finger, "and the way Stephen had reacted, you'd have thought he'd found a cauldron of galleons," Poppy laughed, her eyes sparkling. Belladonna rolled her eyes at that, imagining perfectly well what would be the naturalist's response. "That's Stephen for you," she nodded.

Eventually Poppy asked how their other mutual friends were, at which time it was Belladonna who had to narrate the goings on, since Daniel had just barely gotten back to England the previous evening and consequently did not know much of the past weeks. "Last but not least, we have our friend Arabelle changing jobs. She's no longer the Ministry translator. She's finished Auror training and wouldn't you know, she is now to be Alastor's partner," Belladonna related after going down the list of their mutual friends.

"Really now? I'm not entirely surprised, I imagine that is a job better suited for Arabelle," Poppy remarked, tilting her head thoughtfully. Belladonna nodded in agreement, thinking on how the Germanic/French former Slytherin had been quite skilled in Defense classes and not to mention makes and restored her own weapons, muggle historical relics and the like, which astounded and intrigued Belladonna since she herself knew of such fighting implements and had a few of her own.

However, she was quite surprised that Poppy hadn't expressed surprise that she would be partnered by Alastor, hadn't revealed a trace of jealousy. Granted, Poppy had her peaches and cream sort of beauty, fresh and breezy, but Arabelle... she was refined in structure, ravens haired, and very elegant, surprising for someone who had her own forge and worked quite a bit in it. If their places had been traded, Belladonna would have been a trifle jealous, even if she didn't reveal it by way of facial expression.

"Not surprised that she'll be partner to Alastor, in the least?" Belladonna inquired, adjusting her black vest a little. She lifted her eyes to glance at Poppy, to gauge her reaction. "A little surprised, yes," Poppy answered smiling good-naturedly, before adding, "and no, I am not jealous in the least."

_Bloody hell! Why does she do that?!_

"Did I ask if you were?"  Belladonna blinked. Laughing, Poppy shook her head with that wicked grin on her face. "No, but I know you were thinking it," she responded with a mischievous smile. "Really, Poppy, must you use your Empathic powers on me?" Belladonna smirked and rolled her eyes. She did not quite like being able to be read, to be sensed out. It unsettled her. "Who said I did? I just know you and guessed that was what you were thinking, and I was right, was I not?" Poppy told her airily as Daniel chuckled. Belladonna sighed in exasperation. She threw a mock glare to Daniel before turning her gaze back to Poppy. "Yes, fine, you were right," she answered grudgingly even though she was inwardly amused.

At that point Poppy was called upon to help serve lunch to the soldiers out on the east side of camp. Daniel and Belladonna smiled and waved her away, watching her form disappear among the many tents just beyond. "Well, a pleasant visit, and she is safe. I can rest easy with my promise now," Daniel remarked to Belladonna, offering his arm to her with a warm sunny smile. She returned the smile and took the offered arm. "Yes, I agree with you there," she responded, beginning to walk with him to the edge of camp.

Just as they passed the camp gates, out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of eyes. She turned her head to glance over her shoulder as she walked, spotting a lone soldier on a little blanket on the sand. His sable colored hair was rather short, curly, and unkempt, and he had a faded scar running over his left eye. It was his eyes, a hazy sort of golden hazel that caught her. Their eyes met and she a trace of defiance in his eyes. She turned her head and frowned, then did a double take and looked back at the soldier.

There was something so familiar about him. She had never seen the likes of him at all in her life, but there was something that made her feel uneasy. Was it his eyes? Had she seen them before? She had, but she knew not where. Just to make sure of what she felt, she glanced back again only to find his retreating back as he went away among the tents.

_There's something not right about him... but what is it?_

"Danny, wait here, I'll be right back," she told him, letting go of his arm just as he took her hand. "What? Where are you going?" He asked, glancing at her concernedly. "Trust me. Just wait here and I'll be right back," she repeated and dashed away before he could say anything to stop or delay her.

She made her way through the maze of tents, stopping the first soldier that she came upon. "Can you tell me where to find a Theodosia Mellers, please?" She asked of him, her voice firm and brooking no tomfoolery. The blond soldier looked her up and down and merely shrugged, pointing away to his right. "She'll be in that tent yonder," he told her and walked away. Belladonna didn't bother thanking him, since he had turned his back on her before she could say anything and that obviously meant he wanted nothing to do with her.

Moving up to the tent he'd indicated, she pulled back the flap to peek inside. "Theodosia Mellers?" She asked, hoping the soldier hadn't lied to her. Just then she moved back as a petite chestnut haired woman stepped outside to face her. Belladonna found herself staring into light blue eyes, which were alight with curiosity. "Yes, can I help you?" Theodosia responded, tilting her head.

"I am to understand you are a friend of Poppy's. Is that true?" Belladonna queried, crossing her arms across her chest. This only made Theodosia frown, a little wary. "Yes, and who wants to know?" Theodosia replied, a hint of feistiness in her eyes.

_This one's got spirit. Good for her._

Belladonna found herself smiling in approval. "I do. I wanted to ask if you could be prevailed upon to keep an eye on Poppy, and to keep an eye out for a sable haired soldier with a scar across his left eye. He is tall, lean, and has golden hazel eyes. See that he goes nowhere near Poppy, would you? If something happens," here Belladonna handed her a little hand mirror that barely fit in the palm of her hand, "just ask for me and tell me what's happened and I'll be here quicker than you can say 'huzzah!' all right?" Theodosia turned the mirror over in her hands before glancing up at the golden curly haired Belladonna. "I will do this, gladly, but what's going on?"

_Good question, though I don't think I can really tell you._

"I can't tell you that, but as a friend to Poppy, I will say this, someone wants her hurt. So keep an eye out and keep that with you at all times." Belladonna responded and reiterated the point before she turned away, calling over her shoulder, "We'll be in touch. Tell no one."

Now as she found Daniel again and as they made it back to England, to her home in Blakeney, she mused to herself that she would also have to see Stephen. Since he did visit Poppy regularly, once a week, she would need to ask him for help also.  She would ask him to contrive a reason to be placed in Egypt for a short time, to keep close to Poppy, while she in turn did research on Aurelius and this mysterious scarred soldier.

_There is no such thing as a quiet life, is there?_


	7. Woman With a Mission

That very same day, once Belladonna had returned home, she instantly set to work reading through her notes in the comfort of her office. She picked up the parchment narrative that Poppy had given her several months before concerning the mess with Aurelius. She read through it and her eyes widened. "Bloody bastard! I knew it!" Belladonna growled, setting down the parchment, eyes blazing. "Polyjuice potion. I should have known..." she bit her lip and then sprang into action, marching up to her bedroom to quickly change from her lightweight wear which she had worn to Egypt.

Dressing in her black pants and bodice, and black mesh over robe, she left her home in Blakeney to apparate to Minorca, to Stephen's Spanish villa in Mahón, which had been bequeathed to him by a friend upon his death. She found herself just beyond the courtyard of the villa, in view of the aviary he'd had constructed for his various birds. Taking a breath she marched into the courtyard to find that he was seated out on the raised patio, a ferret upon his lap and book in hand.

"Fascinating book, Doctor?" She teased good naturedly, her arms crossed over her chest. Stephen book marked his book, setting it down on the table, calmly. "Yes, actually," rising from his seat, the ferret in his arms now, "and might I inquire as to why you have graced me with your presence?" Stephen asked in polite curiosity. She smirked at his response, as it was exactly what she expected him to say.

_My, but he does have such a formal turn of phrase. _

She brushed back a golden lock of hair, most amused despite her urgency. "I came to have a word with you, Stephen, of a most urgent nature," she replied, moving closer to him. He glanced at her, almost as if he were surprised, though he betrayed no emotion. She could only guess at what he was thinking: she had never exactly visited him before, why then would she come now to express urgency on a matter?

Stephen moved to the door and opened it for her, gesturing for her to precede him inside. "By all means, we'll discuss it in the sitting room," he informed her quietly, setting the little ferret down once he'd come inside and shut the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink or eat while we converse?" He asked her politely.

"I thank you, no, I am fine." Belladonna responded, sitting in the settee where he'd gestured. He sat down also and conjured a cup of tea as he did. "Now, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" He inquired, sipping his tea, his eyes on hers.

_Where to begin? Hmm..._

Sitting was certainly not going to help. She rose to her feet and paced a little. "I'm just going to come right out and say it, I need you to contrive a reason to be in Egypt now, this very evening if you can. I need you to stay there, for however long it is until Poppy returns." Belladonna began without preamble, finally turning round to face him.

He didn't so much as blink or reveal any surprise. He merely set down his cup on the coffee table, his hands resting on his lap. "As much as I am concerned for her well being and safety, I am confused as to why you should ask this of me. Is there something I am not aware of? Something amiss?" Stephen asked, completely unfazed, speaking in his usual quiet voice.

Belladonna had to admit; she was strangely amazed at his calm and cool demeanor. How secret and close his eyes and mannerisms were. She could do well to learn a few trade secrets from him, though now was not the time, not in the least. She sighed and decided to try to explain herself and her intentions. "Are you aware of what happened to Poppy several months ago?" Belladonna queried, sitting back down on the settee.

"Yes, I am. Both she and Alastor had confided to me at one point. Am I to understand that there could be a repetition of this event? Aurelius is at large?" He responded with two questions of his own, still calm and collected, taking up his tea once more to finish drinking it.

_Excellent deduction. A true Ravenclaw, indeed. _

"I must say, your deductions are for the most part correct. I do not know for certain, but I have reason to believe he is at large, in Egypt no less, encamped where Poppy is, though she knows it not." Belladonna told him, feeling herself grown warm with anger again, just as she had when she read her notes and made the connection. "I am merely taking precautions to prevent such an instance again. I have alerted and requested that her friend, Theodosia, keep an eye on her, but I feel that is not enough. I had rather hoped, that since you are a healer, of the Empathic variety, you might be able to contrive a reason to be there where there is need of healers, to make sure she is safe and unharmed while I do my work and hunt this villain out," she explained, hoping that he would indeed do as she had suggested.

Stephen vanished his cup, rose to his feet and moved to where his cello was propped against a backed wooden chair. "I see. Well, if I am to go to Egypt this very evening, I shall have quite a lot of packing to get on to." Stephen mused, turning back to her, the tiniest hint of a smile upon his lips. "Though, I wonder, since your friend Daniel is fond of animals, perhaps he might be prevailed upon to stay here at my villa and tend to my birds and the ferret?" Stephen inquired of her just as the ferret in question made a leap onto the sofa where Stephen had previously been sitting. "I am sure that can be arranged, Stephen," Belladonna smirked, eyeing the small tawny colored ferret. "Besides, I am sure he'd love to come here and take two albums worth of photographs of the Minorcan landscape," she went on to muse aloud, grinning wickedly.

"Delightful," Stephen smiled. "Now, however, I shall begin packing and inform my superiors at St. Mungo's of this new development, and perhaps I shall be in Egypt within two hours at most," he informed her, stooping down to pet the ferret. "Excellent, and I shall go to Danny and explain the situation and persuade him to come stay here," she nodded, pleased with the outcome of her visit. She moved toward him to kiss him on the cheek. "I owe you one. See you around, Doctor," she teased once more. "Good day to you, too, Bella." Stephen chuckled just before she apparated out of the villa.

Appearing just beyond Daniel's countryside cottage, she moved up to the door and knocked smartly. She didn't have to wait long as the door opened after the second knock, revealing a grinning Daniel. "Howdy there, Bella. Come on in," he stepped back to let her inside. She stepped in and moved to the familiar sitting room, tossing herself on the sofa, sprawling comfortably. "Hi Danny, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you," she informed him.

He closed the door and moved to hop onto the sofa also, sprawling beside her. "Well, shoot partner, I'm all ears," he told her, his arm around her. "There's no question about that," she kissed the tip of his ear, "you are all ears." Belladonna laughed, her eyes twinkling wickedly. "Though, I didn't come here to talk about your ears, I came to ask if you might think about staying at Stephen's villa for the next month or so, to look after his animals and such," she told him, snuggling closer to him.

"Stephen going somewhere, then?" Daniel asked, curious, sitting up on his elbow to look at her. "Yes, he is. To Egypt. It's a healer thing," Belladonna responded, turning her eyes to his. "Right, a healer thing," he raised an eyebrow skeptically. "When's he leaving?" Daniel went on to ask her. "Tonight. So can you?" Belladonna replied, imploring. "Sure, I can do that, but really, why's he going? To keep an eye on Poppy isn't it?" Daniel eyed her, correctly assessing the situation.

_I suppose he'd have figured it out soon anyway..._

She nodded the affirmative. "Yes, isn't that what friends are for?" Belladonna smirked, winding her arms around his shoulders. "I reckon so," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, his own arms around her waist.

_For the moment, my work is done._

As she had done everything she had set her mind to do, that afternoon, she let herself melt into Daniel's arms, putting all thoughts from her mind except her thoughts of kissing him.


	8. Such as Life

_Lovely, now that little plain brunette has been watching me. Theodosia, I believe her name was. Too plain, too small, and too simple for my taste. She needs to be disposed of. Though, I'd rather not waste my time on her. Perhaps, she can be lured away. It may be a slight hinge in my plan, but I am willing to wait. The end result will not change_

_I must admit, it is rather amusing that she has so smoothly taken position to protect her friend. She's moved her tent right beside Poppy's. She has quite literally been tailing both Poppy and myself. I'm surprised she hasn't moved into Poppy's own tent. I wouldn't be surprised if she eventually does, and sits guard at the foot of the cot like the little bitch she is._

_Dear me, my thoughts have quite run away with me. I must concentrate. I will not let this little twit stand in the way of my plans. Now, let's see, how to distract this little blood hound. So many possibilities, so little time. Pity, she does amuse me, though not enough to merit an interlude. Such as life. _


	9. Sleeping Beauty

From her vantage point, Theodosia sat a few yards from Poppy's tent. She hadn't seen the soldier for that afternoon. She felt a little comforted, thinking that maybe he'd been sent out into action earlier. She was more than glad for the fact that he was not around, as tailing Poppy was getting harder, as Poppy had quickly come to realize that Theodosia was always around, even far off. She had grown upset, had questioned her as to why she was being followed like an adolescent. Theodosia hadn't liked her position, hadn't liked coming up with excuses for her presence.

Sighing, Theodosia cast a glance at the tent, making sure that through the flap, she could still see Poppy's still form, resting for the first time since they'd come to be in Egypt. Satisfied that Poppy was still there, was safely asleep, Theodosia breathed easier as she reached for her canteen. As tired and as frustrated as she was, it didn't register to her that her canteen just barely felt different as she downed three large gulps of what most certainly did not taste like water. Whatever it was that she had drunk was fast acting. So fast that before she could sputter, scream for help, or move, her heart felt heavy, vision blurring, and eyes closing of their own accord, as if something heavier than a lead weight were pressing down on her eyelids.

_What is this? Am I dying? Please, Merlin, let it just be sleep and not death. Oh, Merlin, he'll hurt her!_

Theodosia was out, slumping in her seat before faint laughter was heard not too far from her.

* * *

Aurelius smiled at how easy it had been to distract the little bloodhound. What better way than to switch her water for a sleeping potion, particularly one that is fast acting and very potent. She'd not be waking for another hour or two at most. He also couldn't help but laugh at her simplicity. She'd been keeping watch for the soldier with the scar. As the disguise had no longer suited his purpose, he merely donned a new one. He had even given her the canteen of water earlier that day, and she had smiled and thanked him, not knowing he'd been the threat she was to watch for.

Chuckling as he went, he ducked into Poppy's tent, knowing he had precious time before she woke and before someone else spotted him. He, however, took a moment to watch Poppy in her splendor, splayed out on the cot, her hair a fanned out mass on her pillow, her curvaceous womanly body hidden beneath the layers of khaki seducing him with teasing hints and whispers.

He breathed and new the time for reveling in the golden goddess's form was over, and that he had to act now or never, he withdrew took up one of her books, enchanting it to act as a portkey before he took her hand, plunging the two in a whirl of colors, that momentary feeling of off balance dissipating seconds later.

By then, Poppy was awake, leaping to her feet only to look hastily around at her surroundings. He knew what she was seeing: a beautiful open courtyard, a fountain with lilies and lotus flowers floating in it, ivy vines, various flowers and shrubs growing around the walls, acting as a wall itself. There was a willow tree and a pond at one end of the courtyard, too. The villa surrounding the courtyard was wide and expansive, and it barely hinted at its real size.

After she'd quickly taken in her surroundings she whirled to face him, neither backing away nor moving forward. "Where are we?" Poppy asked, her voice taking on a steely edge, which he admitted, he never saw coming. Somehow, he instinctively knew this was not the pushover Poppy of the past. "We are in my villa, and as to our locale in a broader sense, that you'll have to discover for yourself," he told her, smiling enigmatically as he watched her, noting her expression and every movement she made, however small.

She turned her eyes to his; surprising him with the clear loathing he saw blazing in her eyes. "Why have you done this?" Poppy asked him, crossing her arm across her breasts, her whole body tense. "You'll not have me. You'll be found out in the end and you'll be taken down as the bastard you are," she continued to glare at him, her forearm twitching just barely as she dropped her arms, most likely in nervous fashion, though it did leave him with a clear view of her ample bosom, as the top two buttons of her crème colored blouse were undone.

He moved closer to her, coming to stand before her, lifting a hand to finger the undone button. He realized his mistake in underestimating her yet again, as her arm flew up, delivering a quick painful jab to his jaw before she spun and did a wide kick, propelling him down with a hard and abrupt landing onto the ground. He was completely stunned by her quick ferocity, her momentarily disabling him like that.

_No longer the nightingale, but the tigress. This does pose a challenge, but I've always loved a good one, in any case._

She didn't get far. He found her running down the north hall. Withdrawing his wand he aimed a stunner for her, but apparently she'd honed her reflexes to, as she dodged completely, whipping around to send a hex his way. When he'd seen her dodge he'd immediately expected such and was able to block it. "Well, I applaud your valiant effort, but you'll not be getting away my dear. We've so much to catch up on," he informed her as he continued his progress toward her, blocking and sending out stunners with each step.

Aurelius really did admire her effort. She was on fire, never letting up, not giving an inch. However, she had run into a dead end, one of many in the specifically designed villa of his. He meant it when he'd told her she'd not escape. There was no way she would find a way out, as there was none, save for a secret, which only he was privy to. He couldn't help smiling a Cheshire cat smile as he aimed two successive stunners one after another, which she was still able to dodge, though she'd almost acted too slowly, having been trying to run and find that elusive exit.

As they neared wall, Poppy suddenly spun on her heels and charged at him, sending a hex straight at his face, which he blocked but it had distracted him from being able to defend himself against the swift high kick she aimed right to his eyes. He only barely was able to grab her ankle and turn it, though; the force of her attack propelled him back to the ground, taking her with him as they went.

She moved to run, but he held fast, twisting her ankle and rendering it useless for the moment. Aurelius was surprised that she didn't cry out, though he did hear the sharp intake of breath, saw the pain wash over her face, and wish he hadn't had to be the one to put it there. Taking the moment in which she was disabled and caught off guard, he threw his weight over her, pinning her down, training his wand to her forehead.

"I thank you for giving me the exercise, my dear, but really, highly unnecessary," he mocked her, staring down into her eyes just before he muttered the incantation for steady sedated sleep, watching her body shut down and her eyes close under the power of the spell.

_Now, to get sleeping beauty to her chambers... _


	10. Regrouping

One hour later, as Stephen made his way into camp, he was stopped dead with a feeling of dread. Something just wasn't right and he didn't know how he knew. He just did. Not wasting any time he hurried toward Poppy's tent, but as he neared it he noticed a small group of soldiers huddled together, talking and speaking in frantic tones.

_What's all this?_

As he neared the group he could make out the figure they were hovering over and trying to revive: Theodosia. His heart skipped a beat, numbness stealing over him for a moment before he sprang to life. "Excuse me, I'm a healer, what's happened here?" Stephen asked as he came to kneel by her form, feeling for her pulse. He found it. Thin and light it was, but it was there still. He barely breathed in relief. "Not sure. We found her like this not a few minutes ago. All the other healers are out bringing in the wounded from the field," one dirt caked soldier informed him, his eye twitching.

"I see," murmured Stephen, looking into Theodosia's eyes before he performed a diagnostic spell on her. Apparently everything was fine, she was only sleeping, but he knew this was no natural sleep. Some sleeping potion was behind this, and he deduced quite easily who had been the culprit. That could only mean one thing. "Where is the healer, Poppy Pomfrey?" Stephen glanced up after he had coaxing an antidote into the petite woman's mouth, forcing her to swallow.

The soldiers glanced between each other before returning their gazes to him, their eyes shifty and sheepish. "We don't know, actually. She's not out in the field with the others and she's nowhere in camp, but her things are still here..." the eye-twitching soldier trailed off lamely.

Having known that would be the answer he'd receive, he forced down his frustration with himself for not having been able to come sooner, not having been here to prevent this, to protect his friends when they needed it most. Keeping his sigh to himself, he lifted Theodosia into his arms. "I'll be looking into this matter, thank you gentlemen. If you'll excuse me, I shall appropriate Miss Pomfrey's tent and tend to Miss Mellers, here" he told the group and didn't wait to hear their response.

Carrying her carefully, he stepped into the tent and laid her down on the cot and stood waiting as the antidote brought her around. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids and her breathing became less steady as she tried to move, tried to speak. It looked like it was taking her great effort to do the simplest things of opening her eyes, of opening her mouth to speak and force her voice to work.

"Danger... Poppy... mirror in pocket... use," Theodosia managed to rasp out, taking labored breaths, her eyes tired and exhausted beyond belief. "Mirror in your pocket? Use it?" Stephen frowned, ignoring the first part of what she'd tried to say, as he already knew Poppy was in danger, which was beyond him at the moment. He had nowhere to look, could only guess at where the villain would be hiding her. He did know she couldn't be dead, however. Purely instinctual, he mused as he watched Theodosia gesture to her pocket, her index finger pointed. "Mirror... use," she reiterated, still rasping.

Stephen nodded, following her directions in withdrawing the hand mirror from her pocket, holding it in front of him. Before he could do anything, mutter any incantations, the mirrors surfaced rippled and shimmered to produce an image of Belladonna a moment later. She frowned, seeing it was who it was. "Not a word, I'm on my way," she told him and her image disappeared.

_Doesn't waste time, this one. It's no wonder she excelled in her training and finished early._

Waiting, Stephen sat on the seat beside Theodosia, taking her hand in his, to comfort both the both of them, moving to replace the mirror in her pocket as he did.

* * *

Belladonna wasted no time in tossing on her cloak and leaving her house. She apparated just outside of Poppy's tent, moving back the flap and entering in one fluid motion. "I'd keep that mirror, Stephen, if I were you," she informed him, prompting him to heed her and rise to his feet. Theodosia, however, barely glanced in her direction upon hearing her voice.

"What's he done to you?" Belladonna asked, her heart constricting in anger, not towards the petite healer, but towards Aurelius. Theodosia made to sit up, Stephen springing to action, helping her balance herself. "Fast acting sleeping potion," she informed the tall golden haired Unspeakable. "And as you can see, Poppy has been taken," Stephen put in dryly, though his green eyes barely flashed with anger. At his words, Theodosia laid herself back down, her eyes closed. "I failed her," she rasped, clearly guilty and upset.

"No, you didn't fail her, you did what you could and I for one thank you," Belladonna shook her head, trying to comfort the petite healer in her own way, offering a half smile. She then looked to Stephen, offering her trademark smirk. "I'll also not have you blame yourself in any way, either," she told him before he could say anything.

Stephen shook his head. "I should have tried to get here sooner, but alas, I didn't and I cannot change that. However, I can offer my services to you, and ask what else can be done, what else I can do to try to bring Poppy back," came his clear and sincere response, his eyes locked on Belladonna's. She had to admit, she was truly touched by his sincerity, but now was not the time to get misty eyed, no, not in the least. Theodosia also made to speak once more, but as Belladonna could only guess that she'd say the same as Stephen, she cut her off. "I know what you're going to say and no, these soldiers need you more at the moment. You have done enough," before she turned back to Stephen, weighing his offer. "I will accept your offer of help, but you must know, this'll be a dangerous undertaking," she told him.

"As I am fully aware, but will just say this, I had more than enough aptitude and ability to go into auror training, but I hadn't had the motivation for such an endeavor. Now, however, I have prodigious amount of motivation," he explained dryly, his arms crossed, his demeanor quite serious. It really did warm her heart to see it. "All right, Doctor," Belladonna teased lightly, before turning to Theodosia again. "I thank you once more, Theodosia. Poppy is lucky to have you for a friend," she comforted her. Theodosia smirked, still quite lethargic, but apparently feeling better. "I could say the same for you," she returned.

Belladonna rolled her eyes and waved it off, though, she was secretly touched. She said her goodbye to Theodosia and left the tent, beckoning for Stephen to follow her outside. "Since we have Danny taking care of your place for the moment, perhaps you'd not mind staying with me? It would be far easier to reach you if you were where I am. I also wonder if you might be able to take a little time off, if you were indeed serious in your offer," she requested of him, perfectly comfortable in their professional relationship when others would be blushing or averting their eyes if they were to say the same thing.

He thought about it a moment before answering, his eyes grave. "Both can be arranged. Shall I call upon you tomorrow, at your residence, once I have settled the matter with the senior healers?" Stephen inquired, his voice never changing its calm and musical light Irish lilt. Nodding, she gave him her address and finalized their plans before she bid him goodbye. "Thank you, Stephen. I truly appreciate your help," she told him, giving him a quick hug, which he returned in like. "No need to thank me. It is quite unnecessary. I shall see you tomorrow. Stay safe," he told her, releasing her from the hug.

"Ditto, Doctor, until tomorrow," was her response before she disapparated, plotting out her new plan. She would need reinforcements.

* * *

That same evening, Stewart was interrupted in his jazzy madcap piano playing by a knock at the door. "Friend or foe?" Stewart called, rising and moving towards the door. "That depends. Serenade me and I will certainly not be friendly, Stew," came the response through the door. Recognizing the sarcastic wit and the clipped and light twanging North Carolina accent of Belladonna, he grinned and opened the door. "Oy, I thought everyone loved my dulcet tones!"

She shook her head and entered inside. "Come and sit, make yourself at home! I just love having a day off! Though, really, not so much a day off, but a day to get collected before they send me out on another mission, Merlin knows where," Stewart rattled off, gesturing for her to sit on the sofa, as he moved about, vanishing the odd bits of food and clothes that he'd left lying around. "Fancy a butterbeer? When's the last time you ate? You know... food?" Stewart asked of her, grinning his daffy grin at her hoisted eyebrows.

"This morning, but that's beside the point-" she began before he cut her off, looking more than incredulous. "This morning?! Egad! No, you're eating, not if's and's or but's," he told her and conjured up a plate of éclairs and a bottle of butterbeer for her. Belladonna, however, glanced at the food and turned away, as if it turned her stomach to look at. "I'm quite fine, thank you, Stew, but you need to sit down, please," she implored in her steely sort of voice; her eyes flitting back to focus on him.

_I don't like the sound of this... I can tell something has happened._

Stewart didn't sit, but serious immediately coated him, covering the daft eccentricity. "Something's happened, hasn't it?" Stewart asked, his voice less light and mirthful. She nodded, her expression so alien without the trademark smirk or even her occasional half smile. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Poppy's been abducted, and I am sure you know by whom," Belladonna began without preamble.

His knees buckled and he sat down heavily onto the piano bench, his heart heavy, feeling like he'd just been hit with a few stunners. He was completely winded by the very thought that Poppy, his baby sister, could be dead, could be hurt, could be a million things. He was suddenly angry then, angry thinking and picturing Aurelius in his mind. Red-hot loathing spread through him then, bringing him back to life. "What information do you have? A locale? Any slight hint as to where they could be?" Stewart quizzed her, getting to his feet again, his hands clenched, more than ready to jump to action and get down to business. "No, nothing conclusive. I know you won't be easily assured with anything until she is found, but I am on this, though it would be nice to have your help, aside from just Stephen's," Belladonna responded, also rising to her feet.

A confused expression settled onto his face, replacing the anger, putting her in mind of Stewart's truest form, the daffy lighthearted form. "Stephen? Our resident naturalist is involved?" Stewart inquired, perplexed at the very idea, though he meant no insult to his friend, a former fellow Ravenclaw. "Let me start this from the beginning," she smirked, relating to him everything, all the events leading up to that very afternoon, leaving nothing out for his benefit.

By the end of the narrative, Stewart was shaking his head in surprise and appreciation. "You really _have_ done all you could. You're something else, Bella," he told her honestly, truly touched by her steadfast friendship. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, I am not. If I really were something else and done all I could do, none of this would have happened. You see, there's still something I have left out that you need to know about. I think I can trust you, a friend and fellow Unspeakable with this," she admitted, and launched into her best-kept secret about her being a metamorphagi, and her ability to use that and act as a double agent, infiltrating the Fatali, all of which was completely unofficial and unaffiliated with the Ministry. Stewart was immensely surprised to know she did this all of her own volition, for her own personal reasons, asking nothing in return for her services; services which no one even knew about.

All Stewart could do was stare at her in surprise when she had finished relaying everything to him. "Merlin, but you are secret. Egad, how did you ever keep all of this to yourself? No one knows? Absolutely no one?" Stewart fired one question after another, most curious. She smirked once more, shaking her head again. "No one knows except for you now. Not even Danny. Though, really, we can talk about me any old time. I need to know if you'll be able to help me," Belladonna waved away the questions and soldiered on. "Egad, are you mad?! Of course you'll have my help, all that and more. Merlin, my baby sister's in danger, and you expect me NOT to help?" Stewart sputtered, aghast with the idea.

"No, I didn't expect you to refuse, but I just wanted to make sure," she rolled her eyes. "In any case, I need to know if you might be open to staying at my house for the next while. It would work so much better if I were able to contact you if you are where I am, for the most part. Stephen will be there too," Belladonna added, brushing her golden curls from her eyes. "Aye, aye. That can be easily arranged, say no more, say no more," Stewart nodded and saluted in his usual daffy fashion. Belladonna couldn't help but laugh at him. "Right. Now, shall we get you packed up? At the rate we're going, my house will now be a headquarters of sorts," she snorted at the very idea. "Headquarters indeed!" Stewart guffawed before he headed off to pack up what he needed.

She followed and offered assistance and between the two of them they were quite ready. "So, to headquarters, captain?" Stewart winked. She could tell he was trying to use his daffiness again. It was his best defense mechanism after all. "Yes, and tomorrow, I'll see to adding to our number, oh daft one," Belladonna rolled her eyes and led him to her home.

_I wonder whom she'll be recruiting to our cause. I suppose I'll be finding out soon. _


	11. Exploration

_And then there was light..._

Opening her eyes, drowsy and lethargic, Poppy woke to the shafts of sunlight spilling into her chambers. Sleepily, she turned her head and noted that her bed was directly across the double doors that led out into the courtyard. The doors were closed at present, the light from the sun spilling in through the gauzy curtains. A glance to her left revealed to her a tall armoire, a vanity, and another door. Straight across from her bed were a small settee, table, and a bookshelf. Directly above the headboard of her bed was a mirror, but it wasn't. It rippled and showed various scenes. A stormy sky, lightning creating a web across the glass, and then it changed; it was now a forest just after rain, winds rustling the leaves of the trees.

Closing her eyes, Poppy thought to herself that it must be a spying mirror. That he could see into her room with it, though lesser minds would be distracted by the images it presented and not guess at it's real purpose. She would not be one of those. She would question everything in the room. Complacency and ignorance had no place here.

Blearily she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting up with effort. Lethargy coated her body like a second skin. Pulling back the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she came to realize she wasn't wearing the clothes she was wearing the previous day. She was dressed in a loose white gauzy shift that reached to her ankles, and was cut in an Empress cut at her bodice.

_Why doesn't he get himself a doll and stop dressing me?_

Rising and making her way to the armoire, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she'd find her own clothes within its confines. Upon opening the door, she found that her hope had been in vain. There were an array of shifts, gowns, robes, and whatnot, but it only turned her stomach. The colors and the styles were his, not hers. Slamming the door shut, she moved to the door she'd noticed before, doubting it was an exit, but curious just the same. It opened to a large and spacious restroom. Slamming that door shut as well, she went to the double doors and threw them open, needing sunlight, fresh air, and the illusion of space.

There was a blessed breeze blowing, renewing her as she stood beyond the fountain a moment, getting her bearings. Reaching out a hand, she touched the water with her fingertips before she traced the petals of the lotus flower nearest her hand. Removing her hand, she glanced around once more, looking at the clear blue sky, wishing she could define her location more than anything.

Perhaps if she gave herself a tour of the villa, she might find something, anything that would hint at her location. Moving briskly, she left the courtyard; selecting a different door than the one she'd made the mad dash down the day before. Looking left and right, Poppy saw the corridor was long in either direction. Biting her lip a moment in thought, she decided to try both, but took the right hand direction first.

She didn't bother to try and quiet her footfalls along the corridor, as she knew he'd find her anyway, and there was no way out at present, she decided that trying for stealth would only alert him quicker, that if she showed she had no intention of leaving, it might not bring him running to where she was. Though, she really wondered at her logic as she kept her pace down the corridor.

Coming to her first door on her left, she opened it to find an empty bedroom, but most likely a guest room, as it showed no hints of belonging to him. She noticed there were only a bed, a vanity, and a dresser; nothing like a desk to keep notes or any such things within. Sighing, she left the room and continued on her way, knowing that really, she had all the time in the world to keep exploring and that there was no rush, however impatient she was.

Another door, this time on the right, opened to reveal a dining room. There was a door across from the beautiful cherry wood table, which opened to a kitchen, and a door beyond that lead into a parlor of sorts, yet there was nothing that could hint at a locale in the room. There was nothing, no map or note that gave a name of any sort. It curdled her stomach.

_There has to be something in this entire villa, anything!_

Gritting her teeth, she kept moving, through the atrium, study, game room, and out into a large ballroom which held double doors that lead her right to the beginning of her quest, the courtyard. Granted she hadn't yet explored the other corridor from where she started, but for the moment, her search was over. Lethargy was winning over her. Tired as could be, Poppy made her way to the willow tree, tumbling into a heap beneath it, instantly asleep in minutes.

* * *

_I have to admire her spirit. It really is endearing. _

Aurelius watched her sleeping form from his own window, watching the way the willow branches and leaves moved over her in the wind. He wanted desperately to go out there too her, but he had business to attend to, and it couldn't wait. He was, however, consoled that she would be here when he returned.

Taking up his cloak, he left his window and moved to the full-length mirror just beside his door. He took up some ash from the pot upon his desk, tossing it at the surface of the mirror, which rippled and came alive.

"Maison de l'Oleandre," Aurelius intoned, waiting for the image of the Manor house to appear before him. Smiling a Cheshire cat smile, he walked into the mirror and appeared at the front door of the Manor in the next moment. He knocked on the door and waited a moment or two until the door opened, revealing a rather tall house elf that had exceptionally pointy ears. "I'm here to see Lena," Aurelius informed the elf. Nodding, the elf stepped aside, bidding him enter. "Miss is waiting, she is," the elf told him, taking his cloak.

Aurelius smiled. "I know."


End file.
